More than willing
by BlueRaposa
Summary: When Sai discovers serious feeling of relational inadequacy plaguing his female teammate, he'll be more than happy to assist her in anyway. Even if she insist other wise.


_Just a little one shot that had to be made. Unbeta'ed. Might make a sequel…._

* * *

The library was conspicuously empty, as she wanted it. She looked to the left, to the right, to her back and straight ahead again. No one. She sighed, her hands clasping the naughty little book as she took a seat, her back facing the window. She propped her elbows on the table, opening the sensuously designed purple book with much glee. A grin and a quite girlish giggle left her pink lips as she gazed over the monochromatic images, playing less attention to the few speech bubbles. She had been waiting for days for this most important issue. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink, her eyes wide and pupils dilated as she gingerly turned a page. This is definitely a most important issue for the development of Maki and Shin, she assured herself.

The pink-hair kunoichi was so engrossed in the sensual drama unfolding before her that she did not notice her strange teammate looking over hers shoulder, staring curiously at the fascinating behaviour of the main characters.

"Mmm, Hag, I haven't realized you were interesting in male anatomy so much. You never once complimented on my abdominals. How rude."

Sakura closed her book so quick that a gush of air wisped her pink hair as she turned towards him, cheeks flushed and brows puckered darkly at him.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Sai? Don't you know it's rude to be reading over someone's shoulder while they're reading!"

He simply looked at her impassively as he answered, "Is it not rude also to be looking over someone's shoulder while they draw or paint?"

Her eyes widen,"Sai, that's different. I always make myself know when I do look at what you're drawing, don't I? You, on the underhand, complete invaded my privacy. You just…creep up behind be without telling me you were there!"

He paused, looking down to the red carpeting, then raised his head as he gave her a genuine smirk, "While, Hag, it is your own fault for not detecting me."

She rests her head against the palm of her hand. What will she do with him? Struggling him sounded nice, "Sai…just, just leave me alone ok. I just need…some me time. We'll go to the training grounds at four, ok?"

Sai shook his head before laying his eyes on the strange piece of fiction on the wooden table. Noticing this, Sakura covers the book with her arms, protectively.

"Sakura…what is it that you are reading. It is…most unusual."

Her shoulder slumped slightly, her face red once again. Maybe if she tells him what it is, he'll leave her alone, "It's, ah, a boy's love manga…"

She felt him hover closer to her, not quite hearing what she mumbled.

"Boy's love, Sai! Uh, it's, ah, a book about a romance between two men." She turned her head slowly. Sai merely shook his head, his brows furrowed in confusion.

When he finally left, Sakura resumed her reading.

The book grasped in Tenten's hand hovered over its place on a shelve as she heard a strange giddy giggles echo through the library halls.

* * *

The tonfa blade wisps just mere inches from his bear abdomen. He stepped back, unravelling the scroll and with quick, precise brush strokes, three-inked beast emerged. Sakura bent her knees and placed the tonfa in front of her. The three-inked beasts charged towards her and once they were at arms reached, she channelled chakra to the bladed tonfa. She slashed and tarred at the paintings until they were nothing but meagre ink blobs on the dusty ground.

She felt the blunt tip of the tanto against her back, her heavy breathing making the blade dig in a little deeper.

"I win. Good job Hag, you almost made me tired."

Sakura relax as he removed the tanto from its spot on her damp back. She walked sluggishly to a tree and slumped against it, wiping the sweet off her predominant brow. Sai took a seat next to her and handing her a water bottle. Once she finished gulping down the cool liquid, she turned to Sai, his eyes looking at her in what she sure looked like 'pity'.

"What? Why are you giving me that look?"

She crossed her arms defensively, glaring at him as he titled his head.

"Sakura, you could have just told us. Me and Naruto and Kakashi and Yamato, that is."

She jittered her head back and her brows furrowed, puzzled, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Sai turned fully to her, legs crossed. A look of utmost seriousness adorned his pale face, "Sakura, after I had talked to you at the library, I had taking upon some research on this 'boy's love' genre of literature you were reading. And I found something quite interesting."

Oh dear god. Sakura rested her brow against the palm of her hand.

"You see Sakura, I read this article on why woman are so attached to those types of stories. It said that it is a way of them fulfilling their own inadequacies on their own relationships with men. You see it said that a relationship between two men are projected as more equal than one with a woman and a m-"

"Sai! That's not wh-" Sai raised his hand over her face, "Sakura, it is ok. I understand how dire your situation is. Because we are teammates and because I have a duty as you teammate to assist you in any trouble you have, I have decided that if you wish, I will agree to sleep with you and fulfill all of your needs."

Sakura's mouth gapped open, her green eyes nearly popping from their sockets as she stared doubt founded at Sai, as he smiled triumphantly at his brilliant idea to aid in his female teammate's troubles with the opposite sex. They stayed like this in complete silence until Sakura regains some sense of conciseness, "Sai, you idiot. What would make you think of such a thing! You pervert! What would you know about pleasuring woman anyway?"

Sakura's palm once again met with her face as she realized what she had just said.

"Sakura, in ROOT, I was train in depth of the human body. I'm quite sure, with this knowledge, I am most-"

The impact of her chakra laced fisted against Sai boney pale face shortly relieved the cacophony of emotions she was feeling. Of all the absurd things that have ever left Sai's rounded lips, this was the most bizarre of 'friendly' request he has ever done in the name of friendship and bonding.

She messaged her temples roughly, mumbling incoherently that she would be free from the day's craziness when she gets home and sips a warm cup of coffee. She looked from where Sai had been, and farther off to where he had flow to from the impact of her punch. There he laid slumped against an over-sized scroll, crumped and the wooden rolling pin snapped.

Around him, team Gai looked at sight before them. Neji glaring at him darkly, Lee congratulating Sakura on a successful spar and Tenten fuming at her family's greatest heirloom utterly destroyed.


End file.
